prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gregory Helms
Gregory Shane Helms (Smithfield, 12 de julho de 1974) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Carreira *Primeiros anos (1991–1999) *World Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) *World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment :*Primeiras aparições (2001–2002) :*Dupla com Rosey (2003–2005) :*Cruiserweight Champion e lesão (2006–2007) :*Repórter e retorno de The Hurricane (2008–2010) *Circuito independente (2010–2015) *TNA Wrestling :*Agent (2015–2016) :*The Helms Dynasty (2016–2017) *Retorno ao circuito independente (2017-presente) No wrestling * Finishing moves **''Eye of the Hurricane'' (WWF/E) / Nightmare on Helms Street (WCW / WWE) **''Hurrichokeslam'' (Chokeslam) – 2002–2003; **Avalanche swinging neckbreaker – 2005-2007; **Double knee facebreaker **Shining wizard – 2003–presente **Vertebreaker – 2000–2003 * Signature moves **Diving splash **Elbow smash **European uppercut **Frog splash into a diving crossbody **Headscissors takedown **Hurricanrana **''Hurri-clothesline'' (Leaping clothesline) **Jumping neckbreaker **Jumping tornado DDT **''Overcast'' (Diving somersault neckbreaker) **Somersault plancha **Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam **''Sugarsmack'' (WCW) / Hurri-Kick (WWF) (Superkick) **Suplex **Topé con hilo ** TopSpin Facebuster (Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash) **X-Plex * Managers ** Mike Maverick ** Ivory ** Mighty Molly ** Super Stacy ** Tank Abbott * Wrestlers de quem foi managedr **Trevor Lee **Andrew Everett * Apelidos ** "Hollywood" ** "The Show" ** "Sugar" ** "Supernatural" *'Música de entrada' **'World Championship Wrestling' *** "Can't Get You Out of My Heart" por 3 Count *** "Do the Three Count" por 3 Count *** "Vertebreaker" por Jimmy Hart e Howard Helm (7 de março de 2001 – 26 de março de 2001) **'World Wrestling Entertainment' ***"Eye of the Hurricane" por Jim Johnston (Agosto de 2001 – Outubro de 2005; Agosto de 2009 – Fevereiro de 2010) *** "Fire Storm A" by Wolfgang Killian & Hermann Langschwert (Novembro de 2005 – Fevereiro de 2007) ***"It's Time" por Jim Johnston (Fevereiro de 2007 – Janeiro de 2009) Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|The Hurricane com o [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|World Tag Team Championship]] *'Carolina Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Light Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Carolina Championship Wrestling Alliance' :*CCWA Light Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' :*CWF Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (1 vez) *'Coastal Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Super Hero In Training *'Exodus Wrestling Alliance' :*EWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Shannon Moore *'New Dimension Wrestling' :*NDW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NDW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mike Maverick *'Circuito Independente' :*NAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Mike Maverick *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o colocou na posição 21 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2003. *'Southeast Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*SCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Mike Maverick *'Southern Wrestling Alliance' :*SWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Texas Championship Wrestling' :*TCW Texas Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Lenny Lane *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*WCW Hardcore Championship (1 vez)¹ *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Best Gimmick (2001) *'World Wrestling Federation/ Entertainment' :*WWF European Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) :*World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Kane (1) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Organization' :*WWO Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Website oficial *Perfil no OWW G